Life and Plans
by Serinny
Summary: In which a headcanon shows itself. Or the one where Romeo is a Bovino and a brother to Lambo.


**In Which Romeo Gets Screen Time**

* * *

Life in Bovino Famiglia was hard. Seen as a weak Famiglia they had to be careful in their dealings. They were known as a weapon making Famiglia and some of their 'famiglia member only' weapons were speacial and were made speacially. Their weapons were either sold for money or information and if the said weapon were too important or expensive it'd get rented.

That was their only known good quality.

What wasn't known or thought of was the fact no speacial weapon could work that perfectly, without a hitch if there were no experiments regarding it. And for experiments to be successful in the best case of no casualities durable, loyal and good Famiglia members were needed.

Bovino Famiglia wasn't big or powerful. But that certainly wasn't for the lack of trying. No, they stayed as they were, because they preferred the trusted Famiglia members to suspicious, may-be-tratitor new members. They weren't quite a family but as a Famiglia their goals were for the good for their future.

Every and each member got taught to be good at what they did; be it being a hitman, an assasin, an information gatherer, a disguiser or an engineer. They were taught in the ways of Mafia with harsh truths and field experiences.

In the end, most of them were more like a Mafioso and less like a human being.

Romeo Bovino, oldest and for the time being to current Boss of the Famiglia, had been hit with this system harder than any solely because of his place as the Heir. His training had been more demanding and dangerous and if it weren't for his Aunt Ottavio he would've either ended up as a cold blooded Mafioso or dead. He wasn't sure which one he preferred.

For his dear Father didn't much care about family and his mother was just a woman he didn't really know who had given birth to him. He was just glad his Aunt wasn't like her brother.

His sweet Auntie Ottavio. She was the only one around that cared about being family and him. She was the reason he came out as he did.

She taught him all the things she knew. How to read, how to talk to people, Cantonese, Mandarin, English, Japanese... How to be a child, a teenager, a brother. A person.

She taught him how to survive in this place he called a Hellhole; how to be silent, how to disguise yourself, how to gather information, how to branch out and make connections, how to kill without getting killed.

She taught him about Famiglias and families, about the Underwold and the civilian world.

She was always there for him. And she was getting old and it hurt to notice that little fact.

And then he postponed his plans of leaving when he heard about a possible new sibling, hopefully another son, his Father had said, for he knew he had to stay for a little longer to make sure to give his sibling a better future and life. He could leave, oh he could leave, he knew his Aunt still had a fire in her. But she had taught him about family and he would sooner die than disappoint her.

He trained harder than ever. He contacted people, he gained favors and asked for favors. He made plans right under his Father's nose.

His Father was proud of him. He talked how a good brother he would be. How a good Boss. He started taking him to meetings with higher tier people. All without knowing his son's real plans.

He met her in one such meeting. She was the daughter of a mid-high-tier Famiglia's Boss looking as bored as he felt. They were introduced to each other by their Fathers, likely to see if they could get along and to see if a marriage could be arrenged.

Her name was Bianchi and she was sick of her Famiglia and Father and she was worried about her little brother. It would take a long time for their Fathers to notice the mistake of introducing one to each other.

He learned that she had a skillset under the name of Poison Cooking. She learned he was on of the most sneaky Mafiosi.

Under the impression of mafia style dates they shared information with each other. They trained and saved money in trusts for their siblings.

A little Lambo Bovino came to world on the same day as his big brother, Romeo.

Romeo continued his not-dates with Bianchi. Lambo slowly but surely started to grow up.

He made sure Lambo would get the best. Lambo wondered about the shadow following him.

If he missed something Lambo did, Aunt Ottavio was there to gush about Lambo's day. Lambo absolutely adored his Auntie and listened to whatever she said. He was a bit of crybaby and spoiled but that didn't stop his still unknown to him brother from thinking he was the most adorable baby brother ever.

When Lambo was 3-years-old he and Bianchi discovered what their Flames were. The most guarded and powerful secret of the Mafia. It was said Earth's order was going this strong because of them.

She was a Storm. The one with disintegration abilities, perfectly suited for her and her already lethal Poison Cooking.

He was a Mist. Flames of Illusions. Suited for deceiving others and hiding oneself. Bianchi had a good laugh over this, saying how she was not surprised, at all.

That was also the year his Father gave him the Ten-Year Bazooka.

He gifted it to his darling brother. Thinking he might need it more than him.

Their training continued. Their Fathers were still blissfully unaware. His Father thought he was training his little brother. Her Father thought she was dating with him for the good of their Famiglias. (And to steal information from the Bovino Famiglia. Hah)

Then the day his Father asked about Lambo's improvement came. He asked his opinion about a possible first real mission for Young Lambo. If he was ready for such a thing.

Romeo, who had been patiently waiting for this moment, told him about his plans regarding this hitman named Reborn. He was the strongest hitman, they said, and he was thinking long and hard about his strength and Hitman Reborn's strength and if both of them were to go he was sure, they could take him on. Could you imagine it, Father? Bovino Famiglia, defeated the strongest hitman!

His Father while not sure about the possibilities, couldn't stop himself from saying 'Yes.'.

That was the day Bovino Famiglia lost both of their Heirs.

* * *

My first piece of fanfiction ever. _Can't believe this._


End file.
